° La OveJa NeGra de Los BlaCk °
by Xx Beth Lupin - Pitu Black xX
Summary: La vida de Sirius black, casi desde el utero, podras saber, por que este chico se convierte en un bromista, seductor, buen amigo, narcicista, valiente, divertido, guapo, etc... Simplemente Sirius Black. Chap 4 Up! RR's! pliz! byb Productions
1. Chap1: El Heredero de los Black

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personaje que aqui encuentres nos pertenece, son de Rowling, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro, la trama es nuestra y algunos personajes tb... y eso._

_

* * *

_

_Vienen dos bellezas caminando, al pasar cerca de un edificio en construcción les gritan cosas como "guachita carnua!" y les chiflan (silban), entran al café "FF .net", se sientan en unos sillones y piden un café y un chocolate caliente.  
  
- Tu empieza- dijo en un susurro una de las chicas  
  
- No tu- dijo la otra, también en un susurro  
  
- Por que yo? a ti se te ocurrió esto!- murmuro la chica de pelo violeta (...teñida...)  
  
- Yo no... fueron las productoras!- exclamo en voz alta la otra chica, de pelo negro (... también teñida...), algunas personas de voltearon a verla.  
  
- Igual empieza...  
  
- Si, todo yo... HABIA UNA VEZ!- grito la morena  
  
- Pero que haces, Belén! deja de gritar!  
  
- Tu cállate inútil!... ya veras como llamamos la atención... HABIA UNA VEZ EN UN REINO MUUUUY LEJANO- dijo levantando aun mas la voz- UN APUESTO PRINCIPE- y finalmente dijo gritando- LLAMADO ¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
  
La chica peli-púrpura estaba roja de vergüenza, pero al parecer habían logrado lo que querían, habían captado la atención de algunas personas...  
  
- Bueno- prosiguió la chica del pelo negro- La historia es la siguiente...._

_

* * *

_

  
  
**La Oveja Negra de los Black**

°°°

·.·´¯·.· °¤ by beth and pitu black ¤°·.·´¯·.·

°°°

Capitulo 1: _El Heredero de los Black_

_  
  
_  
Era un diez de enero, un día muy frío y la Sra. Black estaba acostada en una cama con fuertes dolores de parto, a las 12 pm de ese mismo día se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe por toda la casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, era el Sr. Black que llegaba a ver a su hijo.  
  
-Se parece a su padre- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos fríos, Alexandra, la concuñada de la Sra. Black- ¿como se llamará?  
  
-Sirius, de la honorable familia Black, tal como su abuelo- dijo la Sra. Black mirando muy orgullosa a su hijo, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos niñas ambas de cabello negro, la mayor Bellatrix Black de 3 años tenia unos ojos azules muy profundos y Narcisa Black de dos años que apenas podía caminar.  
  
-Miren niñas el es su primo, se llama Sirius y es el Heredero de los Black  
  
Las niñas se acercaron y vieron a un niño muy hermoso de pelo negro muy oscuro con unos ojos muy abiertos y brillantes como dos zafiros (n/a: para los que no comprendan la analogía dos zafiros es como dos ojos azules), Bellatrix se quedo mirando los ojos del bebe.  
  
-Son tan lindos sus ojos, mas que los tuyos Bellatrix- dijo la Sra. Black mirando con fascinación los ojos de su hijo, Bellatrix miro de nuevo los ojos del bebe pero ahora los miraba con odio y celos ... 

°°°

* * *

_La gente las escuchaba atentamente, pero las chicas interrumpieron su relato...  
  
- Mira que lastima, se me acabo el chocolate- dijo la chica del pelo violeta  
  
- Si, Beatriz, a mi también se me acabo mi cafecito UU... pidamos otro!- dijo Belén  
  
- Noooo...!- le susurro desesperada Beatriz- no ves que esta es nuestra oportunidad para irnos...- le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga y agrego para los demás- ...ejem, bueno, nos tenemos que ir, así que otro día seguiremos con nuestro relato  
  
- Si, hasta la próxima!- se despidió Belén  
  
- Y dejen reviews!- agrego Beatriz antes que la puerta se cerrase._


	2. Chap2: Una Infancia Tormentosa

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcas es nuestro, pertenece a JKRowling y eso._

_

* * *

Las mismas dos bellezas anteriores, en el mismo cafe ", en los mismo sillones, pero no con los mismo cafe y chocolate caliente, vuelven continuar la historia antes contada. _

- Ahora empiezas tu- dijo Belen

- Yo?- pregunto la segunda, Beatriz

- Si, la ultima vez empeze yo.-le respondió la primera

- Ok, pero que hago, a ver... ¡Hey! ¡Atencion! ¡Yuju! ¡Vamos a seguir!- gritó sin mucho animo. La gente la miraba evaluando su salud mental.

- ¡Es que no vas a prender! todo esta en decir ¡SIRIUS BLACK!- dijo triunfalmente, como si su plan funcionara a la perfeccion. Solo se acerco una chica, se sento a su lado esperando a que continuaran.

- Bueno, por lo menos alguien nos escucha- dijo la segunda chica.

- Como sea... la historia sigue asi...

* * *

-

**La Oveja Negra de los Black**

ººº

·.·´¯·.· by beth and pitu black ·.·´¯·.·

ººº

Capitulo 2: _Una Infancia Tormentosa_

__

__

__

__

__

Era un día muy caluroso, Sirius, Narcisa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix jugaban en el lago de la casa de los Black, Sirius tenia 8 años y durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido problemas, bueno, algunos cuantos, su padre siempre lo comparaba con Régulus y decía lo excelente que era Régulus, su hermano menor por cuatro años (a quien en realidad nunca sintió como a un hermano), que volaba mejor y que era un niño bueno (frente a los demás por que siempre hacia bromas pesadas y le echaba la culpa a Sirius). Sus primas, Bellatrix y Narcisa siempre ayudaban a Régulus, y también molestaban a Andrómeda, la prima menor de Sirius, con quien se llevaba muy bien. El motivo del odio de su hermano y de sus primas comenzó en mismo día en que Régulus nació.  
  
Su madre estaba muy débil así que decidieron llevarla al hospital San Mongo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Sirius estaba en la sala de espera junto con sus primas, cuando vio a una niña muy hermosa que acababa de llegar, tenia un rasguño en su rostro, la niña tenia los ojos negro y el pelo castaño. La niña se sentó en el sillón frente a Sirius, que se paro decidido a hablar con la niña  
  
- Hola!- dijo Sirius muy alegre- Yo soy Sirius Black  
  
- Hola, yo me llamo...  
  
- SIRIUS! NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!- gritó Bellatrix a su espalda- ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA! HE VISTO A SUS PADRES!  
  
- Y QUE TIENE QUE SEA SANGRE SUCIA!!!- gritó Sirius  
  
- Tu sabes muy bien que significa para los Black una sangre sucia- era el padre de Sirius, su rostro se veía maligno- ven a conocer a tu hermano, niñas ustedes también  
  
En la sala estaba la Sra. Black acostada en su cama con un bebe en sus brazos, el bebe tenia el pelo y los ojos castaños. Sirius se acerco a su hermano.  
  
- Sirius, espero que tu hermano sepa la diferencia entre un sangre sucia y nosotros- le dijo su padre al oído  
  
Desde ese día, las cosas nunca fueron iguales. Que los sangre impura no merecían esto y que los muggles debían ser eliminados, y por supuesto de los sangre pura debían mandar, convirtiéndolos así en casi miembros de la realeza. Sirius se sabia de memoria ese discurso, y por supuesto no estaba para nada de acuerdo. La mayoría de los problemas de Sirius empezaron por ese punto, ya que era un chico rebelde con la esperanza de que su familia cambiara, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que eso no tenia arreglo, de que su familia era así y el no lo iba a cambiar, su familia... el no lo sentía así, mas bien, por lo único que se sentía un Black, era por el apellido, en lo demás era muy distinto.  
  
Su hermano Régulus tampoco le hacia la vida agradable, por que el también creía en toda esa absurda idea de la pureza de la sangre, así que Régulus era el miembro ideal de la familia, y era celebrado por ello, y así Sirius era repudiado y detestado por casi toda la Familia Black. Y como Régulus era Un Black, también rechazaba a Sirius y por eso le hacia la vida un infierno.  
  
Millones fueron las bromas, pero ninguna de ellas fue castigada, por que Régulus era un hipócrita y se las ingeniaba para que culparan a Sirius. Pero Sirius no se quedaba atrás en las bromas, cada una de las bromas que Régulus le hacia, el se las devolvía el doble, pero nunca funcionaron muy bien, ya que todo su familia sobreprotegía a Régulus por ser menor, y Sirius se llevaba los peores castigos.  
  
Toda su vida fue así, hasta que un día de Agosto llego una carta, a nombre de Sirius, la carta que esperaba con todo su ser, la carta de Hogwarts.

ººº

* * *

_- Y eso es todo por hoy- dijo la primera chica, Beatriz_

_- Si, pero no se desesperen, muy pronto tendremos mas- dijo la segunda, Belen._

_- Me atreveria a contarles, que en el proximo capitulo, van a aparecer Jam... ejem, ejem... suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa._

_- Y por que no_ _les dices que va a aparecer James y Lily y que va a ...!_

_- ¡No! ¡Shh! ¡Calla Belen! ¡Quieres contar toda la historia!_

_- Ok... me callo... U-U_

_- Si calladita te vez más bonita ¬¬_

_- Ya, me quiero ir, estoy cansada_

_- Y yo_

_- Bueno, gracias por escucharnos .... eh? cual es tu nombre?_

_- Sakura-Diana- Black- dijo la chica que se habia acercado_

_- Bueno, Ya nos veremos_

_- Y deja reviews! n-n_


	3. Chap3: El Comienzo de una Generación

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que recosnoscas es nuestro... lo demas sí._

* * *

_Las mismas dos bellezas anteriores_ _entran al café "FF. net" y se sientan en el mismo sofá_ _anterior. Una café y un chocolate caliente. Esta vez tardaron un poco en volver al café debido a su ajetreada agenda. Por fin pudieron encontrar un espació libre._

_- Ains… -suspiro la morena, Belén- no hay nada como un buen café…_

_- ¿Y? ¿Vamos a empezar?- preguntó Beatriz impaciente._

_- Claro…_

_- Ya… ¿¿¿y cuando???_

_- Déjame terminar mi café con tranquilidad…_

_- Luego te lo acabas- dijo mientras se lo arrebataba y lo dejaba fuera del alcanze de la morena. Esta la miró con reproche._

_- ¿Y por qué no empiezas tú?_

_- Por que tú eres la que hace el ridículo aquí_

_- ¬¬ …Claro, que yo haga el ridículo… para eso me necesitas… Así me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti… yo qué…_

_- Para el show, ves como haces el ridículo…_

_- Tú también para de hablar, y déjame hacer el ridículo de una vez… ahora que me dejaste si mí café…- dijo mientras la miraba con odio, se levantó- Ejem, ejem… Sirius Black…_

_Al momento tenía a varias personas atentas a su relato. Sonrió con suficiencia._

_- ¿En qué quedamos…?- preguntó a su compañera, quien se agarró la cabeza entre las manos._

_- Cuando Sirius recibe la carta de Hogwarts_

_- Ah… Bueno… - pero Beatriz la cortó._

_- Déjame a mí, no sabes hacer nada bien…- Belén iba a protestar, pero Beatriz comenzó a hablar- La historia sigue así…_

* * *

**La Oveja Negra de los Black**

°°°

·.·´¯·.· °¤ by beth and pitu black ¤°·.·´¯·.·

°°°

Capítulo 3: _El Comienzo de una Generación_

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción, abrió el sobre que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts, sacó un pergamino escrito con tinta verde que decía:

_Señor S. Black  
__Segunda habitación a la derecha, Segundo piso  
__Mansión de los Black  
__12 Grimmauld Place  
__Londres _

Abrió la carta, y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran hechicero, Jefe de  
__Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Querido Señor Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y  
Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
__Las clases comienzan en 1º de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tardar del 31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente  
_Minerva McGonagall

Cuando terminó de leerla comenzó a saltar de alegría en eso entró Andrómeda, Sirius la tomó de las manos y empezó a bailar con ella quien no entendía la alegría de su primo.

- ¿Sirius, que ocurre?-preguntó la chica, este le mostró la carta y comenzaron a bailar- ¡Que alegría Sirius, a lo mejor así te arreglas con tus padres!-dijo Andrómeda muy contenta, la sonrisa de Sirius se borró.

- Andrómeda tu sabes mejor que nadie que eso es imposible- dijo Sirius con una mirada tierna a su prima-Pero, bueno, no nos deprimamos, necesito útiles nuevos-dijo recuperando su sonrisa- y quiera o no debo ir a decirle a los señores Black-continuó entre bromas.

Ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, seguía un pasillo lleno de cuadros, finalmente llegaron al living donde estaban los, llamados por Sirius, Señores Black, la madre y hermanas de Andrómeda, también y para la desgracia de Sirius estaban Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¡¡¡SIRIUS POR QUE EL ESCÁNDALO!!!-gritó la madre de Sirius.

- ¡VOY A HOGWARTS!-gritó chico muy alegre-¡¡¡A HOGWARTS MADRE, A HOGWARTS!!!

- ¡¿¡¿TÚ?!?!...vaya, estoy sorprendida siempre pensé que serias un...bueno, un nadie-dijo la madre entre sorprendida, feliz y enojada- Aunque debo aclararte algo tu no vas a Hogwarts....vas a Slytherin, junto con tus primas...al fin serás un miembro digno de esta familia.

"_Preferiría morir si voy a Slytherin_ "pensó Sirius.

- Entonces nos vemos el 1° de septiembre, pequeño Sirius-dijo Lucius Malfoy con una malvada sonrisa, el era el novio de su odiosa prima Narcisa.

- Así es... bueno, nos marchamos, un gusto verla señora Black...vamos Lucius-dijo Rodolphus, el era el novio de la odiosa mas grande de todas, de su prima Bellatrix, ambos chicos odiaban a Sirius solo por lo que sus primas le habían dicho de que él pensaba que era una ridiculez la limpieza de la sangre, los chicos se fueron.

- Mañana iremos a comprar tus útiles-dijo la señora Black

- ¡Mi varita!-exclamó Sirius.

ººº

Sirius iba caminando alegremente, dando saltitos, por las abovedadas y torcidas calles del Callejón Diagon, que era un lugar repleto de vitrinas donde los comerciantes ofrecían sus mágicos productos, droguería, librería, emporio, lechucería, heladería, banco, etc. Desde escarabajos rosa a polvo de cuerno de bicornio, de lechuzas a bombas de olor, pasando por escobas, libros y varitas.

La Sra. Black lo guió hasta un pequeño negocio con muchas estanterías repletas de alargadas y polvorientas cajas. Tuvieron que esperar a que los atendieran por que antes de él había una niña, de la misma edad del pequeño Black, tenia el pelo rojo y unos hermosos ojos verde brillante. La niña se veía bastante perdida y miraba a todos lados con curiosidad. Supuso que era de origen muggle, pero no le importo, le dijo a su madre que el podría comprar su varita solo, que le esperase afuera.

- Iré a Gringotts, a sacar dinero- le dijo la Sra. Black

Cuando la mujer hubo salido, se acercó a la niña.

- Hola, soy Sirius Black- le dijo amistosamente

- Hola me llamo Lilian Evans, pero dime Lily

- Ok, ¿vas a Hogwarts?

- Si, ¿tú también?

- Claro... ¿Eres hija de muggles? -le preguntó Sirius, su curiosidad le venció.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

- Es que pareces bastante perdida

- Mmm, si, la verdad no entiendo mucho…

- Nadie entiende al principio

- Sabes, me tengo que ir, un gusto

- Adiós, nos vemos en Hogwarts

La niña lo saludó con una mano y salió. Era su turno, por fin tendría su varita.

Nervioso se puso delante del mostrador, el señor Ollivanders (_N/As:así se llamaba el dueño del nombre de la varitería, no se rían del nombre, es original ¬¬U_) preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sirius Black

- ¡Ah! otro Black… pero no eres como los otros, lo percibo en tus ojos, pero bueno, yo no soy quien te juzgara… a ver… ¿Cuál es tu mano para la varita?

- La derecha

- Bien ahora vamos a tomar algunas medidas

El viejo le midió desde la muñeca al codo y del codo al hombro, desde el tobillo a la rodilla y así. Luego siguió midiendo sola, mientras el anciano se perdía entre las estanterías. Volvió con un montón de cajas alargadas. Extrajo de la primera, una larga varita mágica y se la entregó. Sirius la tomó y la agitó. Nada pasó. El viejo le hizo probar todas las que había traído, que eran como 7, luego se quedó pensando y murmuró algo que el chico no alcanzó a oír. Sacó una varita de la vitrina y se la entregó al niño. Sirius al tocarla sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo, la agitó y de la varita salieron chispas azules.

- Esa es la varita para usted

Sirius salió de la tienda, estaba muy contento, fue al banco a buscar a su madre, pero no estaba ahí, así que decidió pasear por el callejón cuando sintió que algo lo golpeó en la espalda, al abrir los ojos se encontró en el suelo, y con un bulto sobre él, un bulto que se reía. Ese bulto era un chico, de su edad aproximadamente, tenía el pelo negro azabache y muy revuelto, tenía unos ojos castaños enmarcados en unos redondos anteojos.

- Lo siento, no quise chocarte así... es que no te ví, me llamo James Potter- dijo el chico mientras se paraba.

- Hola, me llamo Sirius Black

- ¡Ah! eres un Black... -dijo el chico decepcionado

- Si, pero no estoy orgulloso de serlo...-dijo un tanto decepcionado de los prejuicios que tenía la mayoría de la gente respecto a su familia. La mayoría tenían su fundamento, pero le fastidiaba que a él también lo encasillaran como a su familia, si fuera por el, no sería un Black.- Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué te reías?- al decirte esto, el niño de gafas, pareció recordar algo. Algo que le hizo estallar en carcajadas.

- Lo que pasa… pasa, es que solté a todas las lechuzas de la lechucería y estaba… arrancando de la escena del crimen- le dijo entre risas.

Siguieron conversando y se llevaban cada vez más bien. Luego vieron a Lily más adelante.

- ¡Hey! mira a esa cabeza de zanahoria, ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una broma?- le dijo James

A Sirius le había parecido muy simpática Lily, pero también quería divertirse y no quería contradecir a su nuevo amigo.

- ¡Si! ¿Pero qué...?- pero James lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué le haremos? justamente tengo algo que nos puede servir...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Una vez preparado todo, se acercaron a Lily, Sirius se le acercó.

- Toma- Y le dio una flor.

- ¡Pero tienes que ser más romántico!- le regañó James y dirigiéndose a Lily- bueno, veras que mi amigo no es muy experto en estas cosas

Lily se sonrojó. Los dos salieron corriendo y se escondieron para mirarla. Ella, como habían previsto, acercó su rostro a la flor para olerla y ¡SPLASH!, ocurrió el desastre. Lily estaba completamente cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa color verde. Miro a su alrededor, y los vio.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! Y ¡TU 4 OJOS! ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAN!!!

- ¡TENGO NOMBRE! ¡ESTUPIDA _CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA_!

- Que original...- le dijo la chica

- ¡Y YO SOY JAMES POTTER EL CHICO MÁS HERMOSO DE TODO EL PRIMER CURSO DE HOGWARTS!

- JAJAJA- rió sarcástica- ¡DÉJAME QUE ME RIA! ¡HASTA SIRIUS ES MAS APUESTO QUE TU!

- ¡HEY! ¡COMO QUE _HASTA_ SIRIUS! ¡SI YO SOY EL CHICO MÁS GUAPO DE TODITO EL MUNDO!

- ¡PARA EL CASO DA LO MISMO! ¡LOS DOS SON IGUAL DE FEOS, ENGREIDOS Y ASQUEROSOS! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAN!!!

Y se marcho indignada, cubierta de...

- Y… ¿qué era esa cosa que le tiraste encima?

- Era excremento de hipogrifo y jugo gástrico de rana-rinoceronte de Albania junto a otras sustancias experimentales ilegales que solo puedes conseguir en el callejón Knockturn, que si supiera el ministerio nos mandaría a Azkaban con una pe...

- Resumiendo, era una autentica porquería -le cortó Sirius.

ººº

* * *

_- Creo que eso es todo por hoy…- concluyó Beatriz_

_- Si, como vieron hubo más acción… nuestro niño conoció a Lily y a James… -dijo Belén_

_- Si, y esta mal influenciando a Sirius... ¿Les gusta la idea?_

_- A mi sí, y la broma todavía más… Yo aún me preguntó de donde consiguió James esa mierda…- se giró a Beatriz- ¿Será por…?_

_- ¡Shh! Sí, es por eso… pero va más adelante, así que tu calladita, que te vez más bonita…_

_- ¬¬ …En fin, ¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre de "varitería"? ¿A mí o a ti?_

_- Creo que fue Charlie… Tu amigo inmag…_

_- ¡Que graciosa que andas hoy!- le cortó Belén- Lástima que en vez de reírse, la gente se quede dormida… -dijo apuntando a Magda-1992, Sakura-Diana –Black, Errised y Helen Black Potter._

_- Se quedaron dormidos desde que te pusiste a hablar weas- informó Beatriz, y ante la general mirada de reproche, corrigió- Bueno, tonteras… _

_Belén se puso a despertar a la gente muy delicadamente, les gritaba a los oídos, tiraba agua, saltaba encima de ellos, o gritaba: ¡BUUU!. Beatriz negaba con la cabeza._

_- Grax por el consejo Diana, ya lo sabía pero se me había olvidado :P- dijo Belén_

_- Intentaremos hacer chapies más largos…_

_- Aquí van los adelantos…_

******

* * *

Capitulo 4: "En el Tren" _(que original... ¬¬)_ **

**- ¡Slytherin! ¡Más te vale que sea Slytherin!-.**

**- No, no, no- dijo el chico de gafas- aun hay tiempo para una broma-.**

**- Yo no fui... Fue Remus... fue su idea-.**

**- ¿¡¿¡¿¡Esperas que confíe en ti después de esto!?!?!?-dijo Sirius.**

**- ¿Y quienes son ustedes para ordenarnos?- dijo James desafiante.**

**- Gracias por tu apoyo, Weasley- dijo con sarcasmo.**

* * *

_- Cuidense!- exclamó Belén_

_- Y dejen reviews!- Se despidió Beatriz, antes que se cerrará la puerta del café._

* * *

Beth y Pitu

Miembros de la Orden Siriusana

B&B Productions ©

* * *


	4. Chap4: En El Tren

_**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconoscas en nuestros, es de la asesina numero uno, JKRowling..._

* * *

_Las mismas dos bellezas de las últimas veces, caminaban en dirección al café .ff .net. Entrarón, se sentarón en el mismosofá, un café para Belén, un chocolate caliente para Beatriz. La rutina. Parte de esta, llamar la atención del público._

_- Ejem, Ejem... ¡Yuju! ¡Aqui! ¡Sirius Black!- comenzó Belén._

_- Que no somos tontos, ya sabemos que continuaras la historia- dijo Helen Black Potter._

_- Si, ahorrate el ridiculo- agregó Paula Yemeroly._

_- Snif, Snif, T.T por que me tratán así...- lloriqueó Belén._

_- Ya ya, para el show... eres ulcerante- la reprendió Beatriz._

_- ¡Que le dio a todo el mundo conmigo!- todos la miraron como diciendo "comienza de una vez!!!"- oky doki --U, la cosa iba así..._

* * *

**La Oveja Negra de los Black**

°°°

·.·´¯·.· °¤ by beth and pitu black ¤°·.·´¯·.·

°°°

Capítulo 4: _En el Tren_

Sirius se levantó muy temprano ese día gracias a los _adorables_ gritos de su hermano, guardó las últimas cosas y le ordenó a un elfo que bajara el baúl. A pesar de los desagradables comentarios de su hermano, primas y padres, a Sirius no le importaba ser amigo de un Potter.

- Al menos son sangre pura- decía Andrómeda tratando de arreglar la situación

- ¡Cállate! Nadie ha pedido tu opinión- gritó Bellatrix

- ¡Cállense las dos!- grito la madre de ambas- nunca se puede desayunar tranquila... ¡miren la hora que es! ¡Será mejor que no vamos ya!

ººº

Fueron a la sala de estar, tomaron una copa de plata brillante que tenía un emblema que a Sirius no le agradaba recordar y sacó polvos flu, los arrojó a la chimenea y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió sintió una gran bulla.

- Será mejor que suban pronto- dijo la Sra. Black- cuídense niñas y denle mis saludos a Lucius y a Rodolphus... y ¡tu!- dijo mirando al chico ojiazul- ¡Slytherin! ¡Más te vale que sea Slytherin!

Sirius, como siempre ignoro a su madre _"¿¡¿¡¿¡Slytherin!?!?!? ¡¡¡Jamás!!! ¡Preferiría que un dragón usara mi baúl como retrete…! ¡ ahí esta James! ¿Quién lo acompaña?"_ pensó y se preguntó el joven Black.

- ¡Hola James!- saludo Sirius

- ¡Hola! ¡ah! este es Remus Lupin -dijo. Remus Lupin era un chico bajo y delgado de pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados- Remus, el es Sirius Black

- Hola, bueno que tal si subimos para tener un compartimiento

- No, no, no- dijo el chico de gafas- aun hay tiempo para una broma

- James, le has hecho bromas a todos los nuevos alumnos

- No, a el no- dijo señalando a un chico bajito y medio gordo, su madre le arreglaba la ropa y le peinaba el pelo con saliva- esto va a ser ¡taaan fácil!- James saco un frasco pequeño que contenía un liquido fucsia brillante que emitía reflejos dorados.

- ¡¿Que es eso?! Es tan… ¡Guacala! ¡No tengo palabras para describirlo! - dijo Sirius con expresión de horror.

- Esto le da al chico un nuevo color de piel- dijo James abriendo maliciosamente el frasco- con olor a lavanda- La sonrisa maliciosa se acentuó más- este es el plan, Lupin te acercas...

- ¡No! no me incluyan en eso- dijo Remus indignado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas ñoño!- rió James

- Me has usado para todas tus bromas... ¡Ahora le toca a Sirius, yo quiero reírme!

- Bien, bien, Remus tu vendrás conmigo, Sirius tu iras a hablar con el para distraerlo...- una vez dicho el plan, todos tomaron sus puestos, James y Remus se escondieron tras una columna y Sirius se acerco al muchacho.

- Hola, me llamo Sirius- dijo alegre

- Hola, yo soy Peter, ¿También es tu primer año?

- Si, ¿En qué casa crees que entraras?

- Mi madre dice que en Slytherin, pero si entro en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw esta bien, mientras no sea en Hufflepuff mi mama estará feliz, el Hufflepuff hay muchos sangre sucia, aun que a mi no me importa- dijo el pequeño Peter. Sirius se sorprendió, había más gente como él, se empezaba a sentir bien, justo en ese momento sintió que un líquido tibio recorrió su rostro, cerró sus ojos para evitar que entrara, había un olor a lavanda y se escuchaban risas. Abrió los ojos y vio a Peter, estaba rosado, pero se reía, ambos se reían, entonces se dio cuenta del motivo de la risa de Peter. Levanto su dedo índice y lo llevó lentamente a su sien, lo deslizó parsimoniosamente a través de su _fermoso_ rostro hasta su mentón, con detenimiento observo su dedo. No creía lo que sus ojos veían, su dedo estaba fucsia y emitía destellos dorados.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!- con la mirada buscaba a James y a Remus, finalmente lo encontró. Corrían hacia el tren, James se dio vuelta. Vio que su amigo se reía enérgicamente y Sirius corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, para su suerte James tropezó provocando que cayera al piso. Sirius se tiró sobre su amigo.

- ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME _ESO_!

- Yo no fui... Fue Remus... fue su idea- decia James entre sonoras carcajadas. Sirius se levanto dejando a su amigo en el suelo. Remus los miraba desde el tren, a través de una ventanilla, muerto de la risa, en el momento en que Sirius lo vio, Remus pegó un salto, se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió corriendo a lo que le daban las piernas.

Sirius se salió de encima de James y en ves de salir persiguiendo a Remus se calmó, subió al tren y busco el vagón en el que estaba Remus, este al verlo se asustó porque pensó que le iba a hacer algo por no impedir que James le echara el líquido rosa, sin embargo Sirius se sentó al lado de este muy calmado y un poco mareado por el olor a lavanda, en unos segundos entro James riendo a carcajadas con Peter. Remus al verlo no pudo evitar reírse, su cabello era rosa con unos reflejo dorados que dejaban ciego al que lo veía a la luz del sol, su rostro se veía igual y le había caído un poco de ese líquido en los hombros Sirius se rió, pero se detuvo de inmediato por que el olor a lavanda le había recordado que él también estaba cubierto de ese liquido.

- ¿Como se supone me quite esto?- pregunto a James enfadado, James sacó un frasquito con un líquido transparente y sin olor, luego saco otro idéntico.

- Una para ti, mi querido amigo Sirius...y otro para el desconocido que todavía no habla- dijo James pasándole uno a cada uno.

- ¡¿¡¿¡¿Esperas que confié en ti después de _esto_?!?!?!-dijo Sirius

- Mira, si quieres llegar al colegio siendo la burla- dijo James seriamente- si quieres pasar la selección de casa todo rosado, con destellos dorados y olor a lavanda... pues bien no confíes en mi- dijo calmadamente mientras el tren se ponía en movimiento.

- ¿Y como se aplica?- preguntó Peter.

- ¡¡¡Puedes hablar!!!- James burlescamente- con solo rociarlo en la cara, bastará.

Sirius y Peter se miraron asintieron y abrieron el frasco al mismo tiempo acercaron desconfiadamente su nariz al frasco y olieron como si fueran animales, alejaron el frasco y lo miraron el contenido cuidadosamente, James y Remus miraban divertidos la situación, Sirius y Peter estaban tan concentrados en eso que no escucharon cuando Remus pregunto a James

- ¿Cuando le vas a decir que es solo agua?

- No les diré... esto es muy divertido... es como ver a las salamandras en el fuego -dijo riendo.

Estuvieron un largo rato examinando el contenido, luego se volvieron a mirar y asintieron, era como si estuvieran comunicado con al mente, y al mismo tiempo se tiraron el líquido en la cara y pelo, todo salió de inmediato.

ººº

Una bruja pasó con su carrito rebosante de golosinas y al llegar al penúltimo compartimiento, que como sospecharán es el de nuestros intrépidos chicos, tuvo que devolverse a reponer todas las ranas de chocolate, pasteles con forma de caldero, grageas de todos los sabores y, en fin, todo tipo de chocolates habidos y por haber.

Sirius estaba admirado por la rapidez con que Remus se comía todos los chocolates y, James y Peter no podían comer asombrados por la gula de Remus y por que este les quitaba todos los chocolates de las manos.

- ¿Tenías hambre?- pregunto Sirius con ironía.

James, entre sonoras carcajadas, le indico con las manos la boca. Remus en seguida se sonrojo y se paso la manga de la camisa por la boca manchada de chocolate.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver dos cabezas pelirrojas, eran dos alumnos.

- ¿Son de primero?- gritó la chica molesta

- Si- respondió Remus dificultosamente debido al chocolate.

- Pues podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido- dijo él chico pelirrojo ahora.

- ¿Y quienes son ustedes para ordenarnos?- dijo James desafiante.

- Somos alumnos de 5to...- dijo él.

- ¡Y Prefectos!- dijo ella indicando con su mano derecha la reluciente insignia que brillaba sobre su pecho, era una P roja con las orillas doradas- así que mejor nos obedeces o les quitaremos puntos.

Todos quedaron con una cara de confusión, menos... Peter.

- ¡No nos pueden quitar puntos por que aún no tenemos casa!- dijo el susodicho.

- Pero los podemos castigar- dijo ella enfadada, y el chico calmado, miraba a los chicos hacia abajo, era muy alto.

- No, no pueden... son solo prefectos- dijo Pettigrew.

- Pero perfectamente podemos llamar a algún profesor -dijo ella con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- No hay profesores en el tren -dijo, adivinen... ¡si! ¡Peter!, parándose del asiento para quedar a la altura de ella a pesar de que el era bastante mas bajo que ella.

- ¡Le diremos a McGonagall cuando lleguemos!

- Bueno... entonces seguiremos divirtiéndonos hasta que lleguemos- dijo James imitando el gesto de Peter.

- Así que si nos permiten -dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia los chicos pelirrojos, hizo un gesto con la mano (como cuando se manda a un perro salir)- Cuando lleguemos nos avisan para ver a la tal McGonagall...

- ¿Podemos seguir comiendo?- dijo Remus impaciente, mientras sus amigos se desasían de ese imprevisto que había interrumpido su sagrado momento de ingerir chocolates.

- ¡¡¡ME OCUPARE PERSONALMENTE QUE PASEN TODO EL AÑO CASTIGADOS!!!- grito la chica colérica

- ¡MOLLY! ¡Ya basta! ¡Solo son de primero! No conocen nada sobre Hogwarts, Ya vamos- dijo el chico tirando del brazo a Molly

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Weasley- dijo con sarcasmo, la enfadada chica marchándose, seguido por el pelirrojo.

- Remus cálmate... no creo que mueras por no comer chocolates por 3 minutos- dijo Sirius que se dio cuenta que el chico de pelo castaño claro se comía la única rana de chocolate que le quedaba (o sea la última de todos los dulces)

- Estoy satisfecho- dijo Remus sobándose el estómago- y sorprendido... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Hogwarts?- dijo limpiándose la boca de chocolate.

- Cuando mi mama supo que tenía una vacante, se emocionó mucho y estuvo todo el último mes contándome todo de Hogwarts, sus reglas, clases, maestros, todo, hasta el último detalle... ella era Ravenclaw y mi padre era de Gryffindor.

- Yo iré a Gryffindor- interrumpió James- Todos los Potter hemos sido de Gryffindor

- No te confíes tanto- dijo Sirius con voz sombría- todos los Black han sido de Slytherin, pero yo no, prefiero ir a Azkaban antes que ir a Slytherin... con Bellatrix, Narcisa y Malfoy y Lestrange -a medida que Sirius decía los nombre se ponía rojo de ira, recordaba todas las estúpidas bromas que sus primas le habían hecho, tenia los puños apretados- ...a mis primas, a mi madre, a mi padre, a todo lo que el apellido Black representa- dijo Sirius en un murmullo gélido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto James

- Si...- dijo más calmado.

A Sirius no le gustaba recordar su infancia, ni su casa, ni a su familia; no se sentía parte de todo eso. Pero una vez dentro de ese compartimiento se sintió por primera vez él, Sirius, no un Black, junto a 3 chicos como el, poder ser como cualquiera otro chico de 11 años, a pesar que el nunca sospecharía lo que le deparaba el destino, y de que el no era un chico como cualquiera.

ººº

* * *

_- Jo, que cansada estoy- dijo con un bostezo la morena, Belén._

_- Nos vamos?- le preguntó Beatriz._

_- Shi... ¿Qué tiene de entretenido ver salamandras en el fuego?- preguntó_

_- ¡Que se yo! preguntale a James..._

_- El dia que vea a James, en ves de preguntarle sobre la salamandras, me tiraré a su cuello..._

_- entonces que no t vea Lily..._

_- Aun le odia... --U_

_- pero algun dia le amara_

_- Algun dia... Pero si de mi depende_

_- De ti no depende nada, asi que calla!_

_- Shi T.T_

_- Ah! casi se me olvida! viste! por preguntartar estupideces! Los adelantos..._

_- Nuestras nueva sección, con el auspicio de...! ¡auch! por q me golpeas?_

_- Tu solo di los adelantos..._

_- como mande jefa... --U_

_-_ _--U_ ..._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: ¿El Heroe?**_

**_- Miren... las compre hace dos dias, no son hermosas?- dijo James mirando unas Bengalas del doctor Filibuster embobado._**

**_- ¡YA BASTA!- grito al final James._**

**_- ¡Voy a hacer "nado crinsonisado" con el calamar gigante!_**

**_- Hablaremos de su castigo mañana en la mañana_**

_

* * *

- Bueno, Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!- recitó Belén._

_- Calla tonta!- dijo Beatriz, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza._

_-_ _--U _...

_- Bye! Au revoir! Adeus! Adieu! Chao!- al ver que Belén se iba sin abrir la boca, añadio- y tu no t despide, guasa de mierda!_

_- Yo estoi enojada, asi q no ablo!_

_- Mejor, asi nos libramos de ti cuando antes!_

_- --U _... dejen rrs! 

_

* * *

_

_Beth y Pitu_

_Miembros de la Orden Siriusana_

_B&B Productions ©_

_

* * *

_


End file.
